Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes/Guide
This is a work in progress. --ShadowTale 05:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ellen's Campaign First level: "West of Arein" head straight north, you will encounter a band of orcs, they should be easy to kill only dropping your health by 10% at most, afterward head east. Once you are at the far north eastern part of the map a cutscene will activate and this level will be over. Now you are at the world map. To find how how to navigate the world map press . From here you only have one option. Going westward to Arein. Arein (first visit) There will be dialogue triggered once you enter. Highlight and press on Operations. After dialogue the only option will be to visit the Pub, do so. after a short dialogue you can eavesdrop to learn more about the story. Press B then select Main Gate. Now you are at the world map again and select the Advance Base to the north. Advance Base Visit the Pub when you get a chance, it will be the only option right away. After some more dialogue go to the main gate World Map optional place(s): Arein Inner Castle Arein Inner Castle Second level "Arein Inner Castle" after some dialogue the Briefing scene will appear. From the briefing screen you can choose what units you wish to take into battle. For now your only unit is "Ellen Infantry Lv.3". Simply press Start then press A to enter battle. You will be automatically in a battle against some O.Infantry(Orc Infantry) lv.1. Once you have destroyed this group there are two groups on either side battling knights, pick a side, move your units towards the enemies, then engage in battle. Once the Orc Infantry are defeated a cutscene will appear. One of your allies archer units run off to fight the enemy alone, try to go around the Orc Infantry and attack the Scorpions head on, they are weak to infantry so it shouldn't be too hard. Once the enemy Scorpions are defeated turn around and go save Gerald's units by engaging the Orc Infantry. Once the Orc Infantry are defeated, Gerald goes on the move again, headed northward. What he is doing is going around the kidney bean shaped mountain(dark black space on the map) in the middle of the map. Simply go north then east to get around it. Once you get around the mountain Gerald will head southward. Up ahead is a wide spread group of 5 D.Infantry (Dark Elf Infantry) lv.1. Try to attack the most eastward unit so as to ensure that you will not be flanked from your sides, as you would be if you were to attack the middle unit. When attacking D.Infantry make sure not to use Heavy Attacks(A button) as they are slow and the D.Infantry units will most likely attack you before you can land a hit. Use Normal Attacks(X button) which are more effective than you would think. Once you destroy the first group of D.Infantry some Wyverns will fly into the battle, luckily there are archers to shoot them down. Fire the Right trigger to toggle between units. With the archers selected click on the Wyverns. It also helps to press the White button to broaden their shots, making it easier to kill all the Wyverns faster. Using the Archers against flying units will gain you some SP over time, use this SP in battle to destroy the remaining D.Infantry troops. Once all the D.Infantry units are destroy swing westward to destroy the remaining D.Fighters. After all the units are destroyed, D.Infantry, D.Fighter, and Wyvern-- all the allied units on the battlefield will head south, make sure that Ellen's Unit is in "Close Formation" which increases their defense but reduces their speed. This formation should always be used when defending against archers, otherwise it is very easy for archers to destroy an entire unit. Make note that your archers can not change formation, Pressing the white button broadens their fire area, while pressing the black button will make their fire area smaller. Ambush!: a cutscene will trigger where enemy archers shoot at your units from a hill while enemy infantry attack you from behind. Right away send your archers to the very bottom of the map, this will be required in about 30 seconds anyway. Once at the bottom of the map head straight East, the goal is to reach the highlighted green area. From there your archers will automatically preform a Fire Arrow attack which will instantly set the forest on fire killing all the enemy archers. Now all that is left is to kill the remaining D.Fighters, Once you have done so, Congratulations you have beaten a actual level of Kingdom Under Fire: Heros. Success Rewards: 128 per unit, and 11562 gold. World Map optional place(s): Advance Base Advance Base(2nd Visit) *Barracks unlocked, you can now spend exp points on the current units you own. Operations:Justino wants you to find Sir Lonefield's sister,Snowstone,the queen of the elves at Glacus.Dark legion forces seem to be there too...... Barracks:level Ellen up to lv:7 and give the fire mage,Ebbard i reckon 4 fire points so that he can use kailedoflama.Give the remaining to the archers. Pub:Seems that Ebbard hates elves?Head to Glacus. Glacus Not too hard....... There will be a cutscene,....... Head NE until you meet a Dark Elf infantry and engage in battle,keep your archers OUT of the forest.After a while they will ask you to spare them,Paltor teachers you how to while Ebbard says something you shoudn't do.NOTE:Sometimes those pesky Vells will run press the white button and chase them do it again and again......Finally they will tell you the location to Snowstone head whatever direction you get.Orcs will appear and since they are the toughest,and have archers supporting them,Ebbard will be a big deal of help the elf archers will have a leader so wipe her out!Snowstone will be fighting a lv:6 elf fighter troophelp her and she will sometimes heal you will curatio.Head SW.You will meet a LARGE blockade and seems that Snowstone can cast Meteor!Which will barbaque the pigs. Continue and its mission accomplished. More to come as I play the game --ShadowTale 05:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Units Archer units receive 1.4 EXP per kill. Example(25 kills = 35 EXP) Ellen recieves about .55 EXP per kill. Example(25 kills = 13.9 EXP)